Best I Ever Had
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: A little song fic I just had to write about Alice and Claire. Do read and review :


**A:N/ A song fic based on State of Shock's 'Best I Ever Had'. Heard this on the radio and had this scene happen between Alice and Claire. It's short, I know but here goes anyway. It makes me go "aw"  
>Listen to it here: YOUTUBE .comwatch?v=Y9tDqnpd-CI&feature=fvst **

* * *

><p><span>Best I Ever Had<span>

_Now I know I messed up bad_  
><em>You were the best I ever had<em>  
><em>I let you down in the worst way<em>  
><em>It hurts me every single day<em>  
><em>I'm dying to let you know<em>

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
><em>And ask for a second chance<em>  
><em>Cause when it all comes down to the end<em>  
><em>I could sure use a friend<em>

_So many things I would take back_  
><em>You were the best I ever had<em>  
><em>I don't blame you for hating me<em>  
><em>I didn't mean to make you leave<em>

_You and I were living like a love song_  
><em>I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone<em>  
><em>Now I know you're the only one that I want<em>  
><em>I want you back, I want you<em>

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
><em>And ask for a second chance<em>  
><em>Cause when it all comes down to the end<em>  
><em>I could sure use a friend<em>  
><em>Now I'm here to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>And ask for a second chance<em>  
><em>All I want to do is make it up to you<em>  
><em>Cause when it all comes down to the end<em>  
><em>You were the best I ever had<em>

_We fell in love for a reason_  
><em>Now you're leaving<em>  
><em>And I just want you back<em>  
><em>So many things we believed in<em>  
><em>Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back<em>  
><em>I'll never let go of the heart I broke<em>

_You and I were living like a love song_  
><em>Now I know you're the only one that I want<em>  
><em>I want you back, I want you<em>

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
><em>And ask for a second chance<em>  
><em>All I want to do is make it up to you<em>  
><em>Cause when it all comes down to the end<em>  
><em>I could sure use a friend<em>  
><em>Now I'm here to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>And ask for a second chance<em>  
><em>All I want to do is make it up to you<em>  
><em>Cause when it all comes down to the end<em>  
><em>You were the best I ever had<em>

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_  
><em>I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me<em>  
><em>I feel so bad, I feel so bad<em>  
><em>You were the best I ever had<em>  
><em>I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams<em>  
><em>I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me<em>  
><em>I feel so bad, I feel so bad<em>  
><em>You were,<em>  
><em>You were the best I ever had<em>

* * *

><p>Alice knew going off like this after she and Claire had been fighting over what to do for the convoy, ending it in, yelling at each other. Alice had her mind set, but Claire wanted what was best for everyone. They clashed their ideas, and butted heads, and Alice said something she regretted the second it escaped her lips;<p>

_Would you stop caring so much about them for a minute, and try to think about yourself? about us!_

The way Claire had looked at her when she said it...it haunted Alice as she tried to sleep, on the couch, instead of the bed in the cabin they shared. She knew she was in trouble, and leaving in the middle of the night was not the best idea in the world, but she needed time to think.

Sitting out in the woods, she sipped from the flask she had filled with the bottle of whiskey she had hid away from everyone for when she needed it. Her intention wasn't to get drunk; she was not nice to deal with when she was inebriated. Mean, cold, brutally honest. But tonight was different. When the brunette sat alone with her thoughts, she knew what she had said was wrong. Or at least, too harsh. It had a point though; Alice wanted, needed Claire to think about them too. Alice...Alice loved her, but sometimes she felt that Claire didn't take it into consideration. She wished her words hadn't slipped so easily.

Getting up from her spot, she pocketed the flask, the whiskey still on her breath. She knew that would be evident but she didn't care. She wanted to ask for a second chance. She wanted Claire back. SHe knew the redhead was the best she had ever had in her life, and she felt so bad for what she had said.

Approaching the cabin, Alice squared her shoulders, and let herself in. Claire surprisingly, wasn't in bed. She was sitting on the couch, her green eyes lifting into a glare as the brunette strode in, haggard from a lack of sleep. Claire looked as if she had been crying, tear stains on her delicate cheeks, and her eyes were a tad bloodshot.

Alice sighed, and stepped forward, closing the door. "Claire...what I said last night, I shouldn't have said -"

"Just...stop talking Al."

"But..."

"What you said...I get it. I just...it was a harsh way to hear it."

"And I'm sorry for that." Alice replied softly, kneeling down before Claire. She hesitantly reached for her hands. Claire let her. "I'm asking for a second chance. All I want to do is to make it up to you." Alice looked up, her blue eyes hopeful. Claire looked down at her, and soon before long she stood, pulling Alice to her feet, embracing her. Chin on the taller woman's shoulder, Claire hugged her tightly.

"I forgive you."

Alice returned the embrace, and sniffled a little. She had been worried Claire would have said no, kicked her out, or even worse; left her for good. But holding the redhead in her arms reassured that those things wouldn't happen. She loved Claire, Claire loved her. She knew they couldn't have been apart for too long without losing their minds.

"I love you, Claire." Alice said softly, pulling back a bit to look the other woman in the eyes.

"I love you too, Alice." She replied, taking in a breath before kissing the brunette. Being back to normal again, Claire stayed locked in Alice's arms, never wanting to let her go ever again.


End file.
